1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to explosive actuated tools and, more particularly, is directed towards explosive actuated tools for driving fastening elements into work surfaces such as ceilings, walls and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of explosive actuated tools for driving fastening elements have been developed over the years. Such tools include those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,665,583; 3,407,982; 3,797,721; 3,805,472; 4,655,380 and the patents cited therein. Prior art explosive actuated driving tools suffer from several disadvantages and limitations. Generally, explosive actuated driving tools are relatively complex in construction and costly to manufacture. In addition, due to inadequate venting of the combustion chamber, many of these tools suffer from the disadvantages that they are relatively noisy and they tend to jam from a buildup of spent powder. Typically, pole assembly driving tools are not readily adaptable to receive extendable members for increasing the length of the pole assembly Furthermore, pistol type explosive actuated driving tools are not easily adapted to be mounted to a pole assembly for driving fastening elements into ceilings.